I hate myself for this
by nerdygirlforce1
Summary: Randy Orton was an asshole to her, but will that actually drive her into his murderers arms?
1. Chapter 1

**"****No..Please. dont hurt me." she pleaded. Tears streamed down her face as she backed herself into a corner in her small home, with the 3 men advancing on her fast. She looked to her left, Where her boyfriend lay, in a heap, bent in an unnatural shape, in a puddle of his own blood. She looked down at her clothes and sobbed harder, realizing that they were covered in the blood of Randy Orton. **

**She knew Randy was already gone. The stab deep stab wound to his chest was too bad to survive, and the malicious beating he suffered left him without a chance. **

**Now, she concluded, it was her turn to suffer the same fate. She tore her eyes away from Randys mangled body, and focused on her tormentors. In the dim light of the room, she could make out their features. They each looked over 6 feet tall, and they were huge men, full of muscle. They each had long beards, and two of the men had long, dark hair, while the third man was bald. The bald man also had on a lamb mask, which terrified her even more. **

**The shortest of the three men step forward, while the two other men fell in behind him. the men's dark, long hair, fell in his face, and he moved it with his blood stained hands, leaving red streaks on his forehead. He wiped his hands quickly on his blood splattered hawaiian shirt, and smiled at her menacingly. **

**She wiped her tears away from her face as she glared at the men, her fear giving way to stupidity and defiance. **

**"****Fine, do it, just get it over with" she spat at the men. **

**The man in front started laughing crazily at her, and she tried doing everything to keep her bravery. **

**When the man recovered from his laughter, he inched closer to her, his icy blue eyes gazing into hers. **

**"****Relax" He drawed in a southern accent, " we won't hurt you darlin. Truth is, we've been watching you for weeks. You are full of darkness." **

**"****What?" She screamed, her voice filled with confusion. **

**"****Lily, once you know the truth, you will make a great addition to the family." **

**"****Wait, how-"**

**He didn't give her time to finish as he grabbed her and delivered the sister abigail to her, Knocking her unconscious. **

**"****she yours, Rowan. Consider her a gift for being so loyal." Bray smiled wickedly as Erick Rowan beamed and wiped his hands and face of blood before hurrying to pick up the unconscious girl off of the floor. **

**"****come on boys" Bray said happily, stepping nonchalantly over the mangled corpse they completely destroyed. "lets get her home." **

**Lily woke up on a small mattress, with nothing on except her underwear and bra. She put her hand on her throbbing head as she tried to figure out where she was. It was a fairly empty room, the mattress and a small drawer with a lamp the only pieces of furniture. **

**She immediately stood up and headed towards the door, screaming in frustration when she realized it was locked. She looked around for anything she could use to help her escape, but upon figuring out there was none, she went and sat back on the bed. She focused on the throbbing in her skull when she heard the door unlock. **

**The man that she immediately identified as one of the attackers, the one with the lamb mask on, entered the room. **

**He approached the bed as lily scrambled off of it, heading to the corner of the room. She tried to run around him and out the still open door, But the mans large frame easily caught her, lifting her smaller frame off of her feet with ease and unceremoniously dropped her back on the bed. She scrambled to the front of the bed as she watched him set at the foot of the mattress. **

**She eyed him curiously as he remained silent. The man stared at her through the weathered lamb mask, and he watched as she brought up the dirty blanket she noticed she was sitting on to wrap it around her almost naked form. **

**She looked away from the man to stare at the ground. She mustered up enough courage to speak in a shaky breath. "i want to go home. Please… just let me go." she pleaded. He remained silent, and just shook his head. **

**Tears filled her eyes as she ran her hands through her hair. Reality came crashing down around her as she let the tears flow freely. Randy was dead. She was probably next. Even if they spared her, what would she be? Some caged animal, lost forever to the world. She began to hope for something to relieve her of this fate, and if the thing to relieve her was death, then so be it. **

**The man at the foot of the bed hasnt moved since she started bawling. She figured he either hasnt dealt with heavy emotions before, or he hasnt dealt with women. He just stared through the mask, and after her bawling ceased, she found his silence irritating. **

**"****Why are you staring at me?" **

**_silence _**

**"****Where am i?" **

**_Silence _**

**"****why wont you say anything?" **

**_silence _**

**"****Can you at least tell me your name?" **

**After he refused to break his silence, she just about collapsed on the bed, curling up into the fetal position and burying her head in her hands as she tried to fight off another round of tears. **

**The only sounds were her sniffling and their breathing until a deep voice cut through the silence like a knife. **

**"****Erick" **

**She looked up at him upon hearing him speak for the first time. The bewildered look on her face made him repeat himself. **

**"****my name is Erick" **

**"****well Erick, can you please let me get the hell out of here and go home?" she spat, letting her disgust shine through. **

**"****you are home." He responded, unfazed by her tone. She groaned and sat up, rolling her eyes at the man. **

**"****No, I am not. You kidnapped me and brought me to this hell hole. You and those other men killed my boyfriend and ruined our happiness! This isnt a home, Its a prison." **


	2. Chapter 2

**"****Were you really happy?" **

**Lily froze at Ericks question. "what kind of a question is that? How dare you question my business!" **

**He offered no explanation for his question, he just simply stood up from the bed and left the room. She sighed when she heard the door lock with a click. **

**The side of her face hit the mattress as she once again curled up into the fetal position. She let the tears flow freely once again as her mind ran through each detail of the past 24 hours. **

**The memories came back full force like a punch to the gut. She remembered how she came home to find Randy drunk again. She remembered the usual drunken rage and usual insults. Finally, She remembered bracing herself for the horrible abuse when the lights blacked out only to turn back on again to reveal the attackers. **

**She brought herself back to reality, the past being too hard to think about. The one part that was irritatingly burned into her mind at the moment was that the men knew her name, and that they claimed to be stalking her for weeks. **

**She closed her eyes as she wished that it was all just a nightmare. **

**Her eyes snapped open as she heard the door unlock and open for the second time. **

**The man in the lamb mask reappeared, and she expected him to sit on the bed again. She screamed when he grabbed her roughly, lifting her over his shoulder and walking out into the hallway. **

**"****He wants to see you." Erick stated as she thrashed in his arms. **

**She struggled against him, hitting and kicking him to the best of her ability, but he calmly walked on like he didnt feel anything. He only tensed up when he felt her teeth clamp down on his arm. **

**She bit down as hard as she could, and quickly tasted his blood, the coppery taste filling her mouth as the warm red liquid ran down her chin. He made no sound, But he dropped her. She hit the ground with a loud thud and scrambled to her feet to run. She saw erick clutching his arm, but she wasted no time in running down the dark hallway. She saw a door come into view, But screamed in pain and agony when she felt a hand clutch her dark brown hair. The man, who she would later identify as luke, turned her to face him. His long dark hair fell in his face as he spoke, his face so close that his nose was almost touching hers. "Just where are you going little lamb? You haven't seen Bray yet."**


End file.
